Black Butler Disney
by SweetCookie500
Summary: I don't own Black Butler AND The Disney Songs. All I own is lyric alterations.
1. Alois: In a World of my Own

Alois had been humming for a long time in the forest as he kept thinking of what the world would be like if it was just like he had imagined it. He thought of such peculiar things such was butterflies who stayed by your side after rescuing it, flowers the wonderful shade of violet that have the ability to talk, servants who never disobey your orders, the defeat of his enemies and so much more. It seemed so 'childish' to him but oh what a Wonderland it would be!

" _Maids and Servants,  
would not ever dare to disobey me.  
_ _They would all wear anything I tell them to  
In a world of my own~_

 _All my enemies  
Would be on their knees to beg for mercy.  
All of them would just be rotting in their coffins.  
And I would smile in that world of my own~_

 _When I'm lonely,  
I would go and talk to my friends.  
Friends who haven't double-crossed me yet!  
Within that world of my own~_

 _I would listen to a loving tune.  
That only I can really understand~  
I_ _keep wishing it could be that way  
_ _Because my world would be a wonderland~"_

Now being bored out of his mind, he walked back to his manor to probably annoy a certain Butler.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy Alois' vision on his perfect world.**


	2. Grell: I won't say (I'm in Love)

Grell sighed as the red-head continued to look at Sebastian. Oh how the thought of being by the Butler's side forever more and bear Bassy's chi- **NO!** Never had the Grim Reaper thought that another crush would form. Hadn't the transgendered woman have enough?

"Geez, you'd think a girl would learn?  
 _If there's a prize for hopeless romance,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
This man has had enough, been there, done that!"_

Ronald and the Undertaker were around the time Grell started giving up on romance because he- **she** had experienced heartbreak before. The mischievous duo decided to try and help out in the situation.  
" ** _Who'd you think your kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, darling we can see it in you.  
Dude/girl you cannot hide it, we know how you feel  
and who your thinking of.~"_**

" _No~  
No chance, no way I won't say it no, no!"  
_ _  
_" _It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love."_

Ronald and Undertaker kept following the red-reader Grim Reaper (who still take Grell as a man even through Grell was just a transgendered woman) to see what else he would say.

" _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.  
It felt so nice when it first starts.  
My head is screaming 'GET A GRIP GIRL!'. Unless your dying to cry your heart out."_

 _" **You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling.  
** **Dude we're not buying, we saw how you hit the ceiling  
When you are near Sebastian, face him like a grown-up.  
When are you say that you got, got, got it bad?"**_

 _"No chance, no way  
I won't say it no, no."_

 _" **Give up!  
Give in!  
Check that grin, your in love~"**_

 _"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love~  
_ _ **"You're doing flips. Read our lips, your in love."**_

 _"Your way of base I won't say it.  
_ _Get of my case! I won't say it."  
_

 _" **Grell don't be proud  
It's ok, you're in love."**_

 _"Oh~  
At least to him, I will say I'm in love~"  
_

Grell was now relaxed about the whole ordeal and went to look for the Demon Butler. Ronald and Undertaker high-fived each other with smiles on their faces. **Mission Accomplished!**

* * *

 **A/N: I am fully aware of Grell's true gender people. The ending to this is very short (As you have read) and I apologize for that.**

 **Thanks for reading and please R &R ^.^**

 **Colour coding:** _Italics_ = Grell  
 _ **Bold Italics**_ = Ronald and Undertaker


	3. Angela: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Elizabeth Milford had been looking for a way to get Ciel to smile and had been running out of ideas. Each and every idea had little or no success and she was giving up until she overheard a conversation about a young woman with white hair living in an abandoned mansion who helped people get what they wished for. Excited and anxious, she ordered her coachman to take her to the only abandoned mansion on the border of London. Once there, Lizzie entered the mansion (the coachman riding off to get away from the creepy place!) and went to see if anyone was really here.

"Hello! Is the woman Angela here?!"  
"Did you call for me m'lady?" A soft and gentle voice asked behind her.  
"Huh?! Oh I didn't see you there. I'm Elizabeth Milford and I'm in need of your help."  
"I'd be happy to help a young girl with anything she desires. What is it do you really desire my dear?" Angela asked.  
"All I ask of you is to make the love of my life Ciel Phantomhive be who he was again, at a time when he was smiling and happy all the time."  
"Is that all you desire from Angela?"  
"Can you do that for me?"

"My poor, dear, sweet girl, that's what I do. It's what I live for, to help unfortunate English Folk like yourself with no one else to turn to.  
 _I admit that in the past I've been a bad girl.  
They weren't kidding when they called me a dirty witch.  
But you'll find that nowadays I've fixed up my wrong doings.  
Saw the light, made a switch and became good. _True? Yes.  
 _And I fortunately know a little sorcery for it's a talent that I always have possessed.  
And darling, please don't laugh, I use it on the miserable, the lonely and depressed. _Pathetic."

Elizabeth continued to look at Angela as she went towards a table with an empty bowl in the middle of it and 2 chairs. Both sat in the 2 chairs and an image came from the bowl, showing 2 depressed people (A man and a Woman): one was fat and the other was a bit ugly.

" _Poor unfortunate souls. In pain and in need.  
This girls wants to become thinner and this boy just wants the girl and do I help them? Yes indeed." _The fat girl and lousy-looking boy were changed into a handsome man and beautiful woman.  
" _These poor unfortunate souls. So true and so sad.  
They come flocking to this mansion crying '_Spells Angela please!'.  
 _And I help them, yes indeed._

Now it's happened once or twice, someone didn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to erase them from the globe."

The image of the man and woman showed them having their souls taken and their bodies turning to dust. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian had heard of what Lizzie was going to do and went to stop her, sneaking in and seeing what was happening.

" _Yes I had some mad complaints but on the whole I've been a saint.  
To these poor unfortunate souls~_

Oh, I almost forgot! Not everything is free my dear, so that means we have to cover the cost of your request! I don't want any money or precious jewels as I want: Your age."  
"My age?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.  
"Yep, that means I double your age to turn you into an adult."  
"But if I'm not 14, how can Ceil-"  
"You have your voice and your personality. Never underestimate the importance of explanations and outfits!

 _The men of London don't like very young girls.  
They think 12 year olds act like spoiled brats!  
Yes in truth men like big girls,  
as ladies like big grown men.  
After all a big grown lady is more pretty._

 _For men of London aren't interested in small girls,  
as gentlemen avoid it when they can.  
In truth a big grown girl makes all the grown men swoon and drool.  
Meaning ladies who are adults get the guys._

 _Come on you Poor Unfortunate Soul!  
Go ahead, make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I really don't have all day.  
It won't cost much, just your age!"_

Ciel and Sebastian made their way from where they were hiding and went to stop the deal from happening. Ciel ran as fast as he could to get to Lizzie but angel wings started attacking both Lord and Butler, having both occupied to prevent the deal from being ruined.

" _This poor unfortunate soul  
So sad, so true!  
If you want to end this chapter take a gulp and take a breath and the sign the contract if you will to make this deal official.  
My sweet Ash I've got her cornered now, this woman is on a roll!  
This POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!"  
_

Elizabeth looked at the contract that was on the table that Angela had created from thin air, a pen next to it. Breathing deeply, she grabbed the pen and signed the contract with her signature. As soon as she did so, it disappeared along with the pen and Angela smiled an evil grin. Showing her angel wings, she went to the table and started chanting something that made the liquid in the bowl start making a barrier.

" _Beluga Sevrgua, come winds of the Dark London Sky.  
Larynxes Glacydis Ad max Laryngitis la voce to me!  
Please sing!"_

" _Ahh~"  
_ Elizabeth started singing in a sweet voice only a 14 year old can produce. As she sang, Angela approached her and grabbed her throat, changing the girl's voice deeper. After doing so and after Elizabeth ran out of breath to sing, Angela's wings moved hard and fast, creating whirlwinds that lifted Lizzie up and changed her physical appearance as she got taller and taller and puberty growths happened and stopped. Sebastian and Ciel ran towards the grown up Lizzie as she fell from the disappearing winds, Sebastian catching her and running out of the building with Ciel by his side to look after the unconscious girl. As they ran, they could hear the cackle of a woman with a dark plan and purpose.

* * *

 **A/N: I almost forgot about this story XP I don't own Black Butler and Disney.**

 **Angela singing Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid. Need I say more?  
R&R for more. Poor Lizzie btw DX  
**


	4. Black Butler Cast: Human Again

We all know the classic tale of Beauty and the Beast, right? It was Elizabeth Milford's favourite fairy-tale but when she realized she has stumbled into a version of her favourite book out of curiosity, she found herself living in a Manor with a cruel grown up with an eyepatch over one eye and servants that were Grim Reapers, Angels, Demons and other Supernatural beings. Over time, both put aside how different they were and from the looks of the other servants they may be falling in love.

"Half take the left side of the mansion, the other half take the other half and may the Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff and Angel Angela work with me." Demon Butler Sebastian announced as all the servants started cleaning the grubby Manor.  
"Remember the time when we were human? I can't wait for that to happen!" Angela said with a sigh.  
"Human again~" Grell said again.  
"Human again indeed." The Butler replied.  
"Think of what that means Bassy~  
 _I'll be Gardening again, be good looking again.  
With a beautiful girl on each arm.  
When I'm human again, only human again,  
Poised and well groomed and gleaming with charm.  
I'll be courting again, she'd be sporting again."  
_" _Which should cause several boyfriends alarm!_ _"_ Angela joined in, Sebastian sighing before singing himself.  
" _I'll stop living off souls and toute suite be my guest-"  
_ The trio, due to Grell, started dancing little circles while holding hands. " _We can't wait to be Human Again~"_

The household filled with Servant Beings alike as their hopes to be human being again rose, giving them smiles and laughter and happy moods alike.  
" ** _When we're Human Again, Only Human Again.  
When were demons and reapers no more.  
When we're Human Again, good and Human Again-_**"  
" _Oh my dear! Won't that all be just swell."_ The Undertaker said while shining a coffin in the Garden.  
" _I'll make coffins again, and see better again.  
And I'll be able to set up my shop~  
I'll wear black clothes again  
Have long hair and my scythe.  
It's my joy to be Human Again~"  
_

In the stables, Angela and William T Spears were cleaning up the place while Grell was repairing the inside of the stables.  
" _When we're Human Again, Only Human Again.  
When the world once more starts making sense._"  
William went inside to drink some water from a bucket but the red-headed Reaper took it and poured it all over his colleague.  
" _I'll unwind for a change._ "  
" _Oh really Willie? That would be strange._ "  
" _I can't help that you are a fool!  
In a nice tidy office  
I'll sit back with a sigh  
And I won't have to work overtime!  
FAR from red-headed fools, I'll be a happy Grim Reaper and relax!"  
_" ** _When I'm Human Again._** "

The day continued and the Manor was starting to return to it's former glory.  
" _ **So sweep the dust on the floor.  
Repair the walls in the rooms.  
I can feel that the curse may be going away any day now~  
Shine all the silver and brass.  
Refurnish and repaint the rooms.  
If it all goes as planned, we may be humans beings again soon!  
Open the windows and let in some air~**_"  
Sebastian had been carrying a humongous pile of books as he directed some of the servants, telling them where things belonged.  
" _Put that there and put those on that shelf._ "  
" **Sweep up the pain, the sadness and tears and throw them away.  
When **_**we're Human Again, Only Human Again.  
When we are freed by a very sweet girl.  
When we're Human Again, Good and Human Again.  
Living normal lives and wearing smiles.  
We'll be playing again, holidaying again.  
And we're praying it will be so soon!  
We will subtly help  
To make them fall in love  
Then we'll be finally Human Again~**_"

In the library, Lizzy and Ciel had been reading a book together and had just finished the tale of the ' **The Princess and the Frog** '.  
" **And in the end of this tale, both Princess and her new Prince lived happily in a castle with a lake full of frogs in the courtyard**. The end."  
"Not a bad story at all. Can you read it again?"  
"Well, why don't you try reading it to me." The smiling Blonde said as she handed the book to the grown up.  
"Umm.. ok." He looked over page one as he tried to form words that were printed in the book but gave up seconds later.  
"I can't."  
"You never learned how to read?"  
"I did! A little. It's been forever since I've read anything before."  
"Well I'll help you. Let's start on page one."  
"Alright. **T'was**."  
" _ **It was**_."  
"Right, I knew that. **It was a bright...** "

The servants had finished cleaning the inside of the Manor as it gleamed in it's former glory. They were all working on the Garden outside with some dancing and others prettying the bushes and roses.  
" **We'll be dancing again, we'll be laughing again.  
We will dance and cook things with such ease.  
When we're Human Again, Only Human Again  
We'll be our former beings once more.  
We'll be waltzing again, be entertaining again  
With the lovebird living happily!~  
I'll be all that I was, what a real human does.  
On that wonderful morning, we'll all be re-born  
When we are all Human Again~**" **  
**

They all collapsed onto the ground, breathless but happy as the Manor was back tot he way it was before. Grell and Sebastian got up to prepare the master for the dinner tonight while William and Angela went to prepare Elizabeth for the dinner. The Undertaker and a few other servants went to rehearse the music that was to be played during dinner while the cooks and the waiters headed for the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Everyone else was excused for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm Back! I had no idea on what to do for this when I heard this wonderful song from YouTube.  
Please enjoy and here's a little bit of coding to help with the song and the normal text and speech:**

 **B** = **Reading**  
 **B** + _I=Chorus Singing  
I=Main Singers  
_U+ _I=Main Singers Duet  
_ No Bold, Underline and Italic=Speaking.


End file.
